If I had you
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Reader insert. TurkeyxReaderxHungary. First Hetalia oneshot so I m sorry if I make anyone OOC.


If I had you

**This is a reader insert. TurkeyxReader. I made this after I became a fan of Hetalia so it might be a little off with the characters. Sorry if I made any of the characters OOC also a warning for HungaryxAustria fans, this is also a TurkeyxHungary story. Enjoy!**

If I had you…

You run into a big church filled with a lot of people who were either talking or crying. You rolled your eyes at a woman who was crying hysterically. Luckily you are wearing fancy clothes to blend with the rest of the people who are attending this magical wedding. You walk fast to look for a certain someone but unfortunately you couldn´t find him. You sigh deeply and walk into a hall way. In the first door, you hear a feminine voice voice. You recognize it quickly. It was Hungary´s.

¨Are you excited, Hungary? ¨ You hear Ukraine´s voice.

¨Of course I´m excited. Why wouldn´t I be? I´m getting married to the man I love.¨ she replies and you growl with jealousy.

¨The very handsome Sadiq Adnan.¨ Someone purred. Laughter explodes from the room. You clench your fists.

¨Well I can´t blame you for that because he is very handsome.¨ you had to agree with her. Turkey was very handsome.

¨Well, Hungary, a little birdie told me that you stole Sadiq from _. Is it true? ¨ someone else asked. You press your ear to hear well. You hear Hungary laugh.

¨Stole? He was free as a bird. I would never do that to _. She is very fragile. If you insult her, she´ll explode into tears.¨ Tears begin to form into your eyes.

¨Really? Then how come I used to see her with Turkey all the time? She looked like a forlorn puppy following her master! ¨Laughter explodes from the room again. The tears that were in your eyes began to cascade down your face.

¨Well, according to Sadiq, they were only good friends. Only friends.¨ she says.

¨Only friends? How can that be if she looked like a girl who was madly in love? ¨You feel your cheeks get hot.

¨That´s what I think. They must have been dating or something because when he told her that we were dating, she burst into tears. I haven't heard much from her after that day.¨ Elizabeta says. Your tears of sorrow turn into tears of embarrassment.

¨So you didn't invite her? ¨someone asked. There was a long pause of silence. You heard Hungary sigh.

¨No, Sadiq told me that it would be too painful for her. Emotionally. ¨ You clench your fist again and walk away from the door. You begin to walk to another door where you heard male voices.

¨So Sadiq, are you nervous? ¨ You recognize the voice. It was Japan. You press your ear against the door to hear them.

¨Yeah, kinda. ¨You hear Sadiq say. You heart melts at the sound of his voice.

¨No second thoughts? ¨Japan asks. Your heart starts to beat rapidly.

¨Well… Maybe just one…¨ You feel like your heart has stopped beating.

¨Oh? ¨ There was a long silence.

¨Well….. Um… Do you remember _? ¨ You look through the keyhole and see Japan and Turkey in tuxes. Japan nods.

¨Well… I´ve been thinking ´bout her and… I…. I think I´m in love with her. ¨ You gasp.

¨But…. How did this come up? ¨Kiku asks.

¨Dunno… I… It´s just… I remembered when I told her that I was dating Hungary; she burst into tears and….. I felt bad and…. ´cause well…. I… hurt her really bad…. Now she has no friends because of me. She became anti-social….¨He looks down. ¨I hate my life.¨ He laughs forcefully.

¨It´s okay, she wirr (A/N: I´m gonna make Japan talk in his cute little accent.) forgive you one day. Besides you cannot stop the wedding, you have been planning this day for a year now.¨ Tears begin to trickle down your cheeks.

¨I know but… I have to make it up to her someway. I mean, I can't just get married and then ask her to forgive me which would be very painful for her. ¨ He was right. If he got married and went to your house asking for forgiveness, you would never give it to him because the memory of that fateful day would come back and haunt you.

¨Werr… you can look for her now. She´s probably at the reception…. Wait… Did you invite her to the wedding? ¨Japan asked.

Turkey shook his head. ¨I thought it would be better if I didn't invite her because then I would have to be tempted to stop the wedding.¨ you sigh.

¨That's a shame. If you did you could ask her to forgive you. I know she would because I used to watch how she would look at you with love. She would probably forgive you in a heartbeat.¨ Japan was right. You would forgive Sadiq in a heartbeat.

¨Ya think? ¨he cracks a smile. Kiku nods happily.

¨I don't think, I know.¨ he says. Turkey looks at Japan and grins. He pulls him into a man hug.

¨Thanks, Jappy. ¨ He then turns to walk towards the door making you run as fast as you can. You finally get to the church. People are starting to sit down. _Crap… What should I do, _you think. You turn to see Sadiq walking from the hallway and run to the pillars of the side of the church. You hear him sigh and walk away. You sigh yourself and slide down the pillar. You stay there until you hear the wedding procession start. You see Hungary walk down the aisle in all her shining glory. You wait at the pillar throughout the whole ceremony until the moment you were waiting for.

¨If anyone does not accept this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.¨ you hear the priest say. You come out of hiding and raise your hand just to be interrupted by someone else.

¨I do not accept.¨ you hear Sadiq´s voice. People gasp. Sadiq turns around to face you. You feel everyone´s eyes on you.

¨I… I´m in love with someone else.¨ He says and smiles at you. You blush violently as he walks towards you. He catches you in a sweet embrace and kisses your lips.

¨I love you, _.¨ he says in your ear. Hungary makes a weird sound and starts to cry.

¨Sadiq, how could you? ¨she asks and runs off. You tremble in his arms.

¨Why? ¨you ask. He kisses you again.

¨´Cause I think you´re better than her. I should have known that it was you all along. I should have married you.¨ he says.

¨I love you, Sadiq.¨ you whisper.

¨I love you too. ¨

* * *

**Okay! It´s finally finished. This thing took me a loooooooooooooooong time. I was writng this while I was watching a movie with my parents. (Lame...) Japan is kinda OOC now that I am re-reading this. Sorry... Anyways thanks for reading, keep on living, don´t do drugs, and don´t text n drive. ( I mean while playing Mariokart 7, not fun...) See ya!**

**Chupacabrabeliever18**


End file.
